Gajeel VS Levy
by TidusNight
Summary: Gajeel and Levy were little kids when the war broke out between vampires and humans. Gajeel was six and Ley was five they were best friends as little kids. They haven't seen each other for a long time. Gajeel is now seventeen and Levy is sixteen. I do not own fairy tail or the characters. I created the story and two of my OC Tidus, and Okami, that is all I own from this story.
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon shrimp we've gotta stay quiet and hide." Gajeel said puling his beloved friend with him under his parents huge king size bed. He covered her with blankets and stayed on alert watching for the vampires storming the house looking for them. It doesn't help that the vampires sent out a deadly disease killing out most of the population of adults 20 and older.

Levy was crying her eyes out staying quiet.

"Look under the bed." She heard and she felt Gajeels presence fade.

"Put me down! I don't wanna leave!" Gajeel yelled out. Levy could hear that he was being away. Levy cried harder.

A day later officals from the anti-vampire hunters to look for survivors. Levy was out in the kitchen when she heard steps she hid under the table the officials pulled her out and took her back to their base were she finished growing.

Gajeel was taken into the vampire base. He was changed into a vampire by a noble.

"Uh!" Gajeel gasps as his body hit the cold hard ground with a thud in a dark room. His crimson eyes were planly visible in the dark. However, Gajeel wasn't the only person or human in the room. Lights turned on as two kids around the same age walked in from the door. He knew that they weren't the same.

"Welcome to the Best Trials. You all have been turned into vampires thanks to the help of the Nobles." The girl with long red hair and matching red eyes said. "This is Okami and I'm Tidus. We are the only Best Nobles we are looking for one more person to join the Best Nobles. You'll be fighting each other till one remains standing and join us." Okami and Tidus smiled and walked towards the door. "Oh and one more thing, if you don't hurry you'll all be starving for blood, and you're only allowed to drink from either Okami or myself." Tidus said with a laugh and walked out of the door with Okami.

Gajeel looked aat everyone else and saw that they all started fighting. Gajeel had hid behind a rock from all the fighting. Most of them knocked each other out till there was Gajeel. His throat was dry and itchy. Much to his surprise the two Best Nobles had walked back in and had kneeled down by him holding out one of their arms.

"Your thirst will kill you if you don't drink." Tidus said her hair spreading out on the floor.

"Also depending on whose blood you drink says who you belong too." Okami had spoken for the first time.

"I-I don't want to become one of you blood suckers!" Gajeel let out a few tears rolling down his cheek.

"It's either becoming one of us and let us train you to be a Best Noblemen or you become a demon that we have to kill." Tidus had explained to him in further detail. He nodded and grabber her arm. As much as he didn't want to do it he had no choice. He opened his mouth and his fangs dropped down and pierced her cold skin. He drank her blood… Gajeel now belonged to the vampires. To Tidus Night as a vampire 'pet' and to king Jose…


	2. Chapter 2

Time Skip! Gihehe! So this part is after Gajeel was changed and is now in training. The whole changing doesn't take long, but for Gajeel it took a few months before it settled in, almost a year.

"Gajeel! If you don't hurry up you'll never get stronger!" Hawk called out to him. Even though Tidus and Okami and now Gajeel were the only Best Nobles, they were under constant watch from the Ten Court Nobles. There was Hawk, Court Noblemen Eight. He was the physical trainer for the Best Vampires. He came up with strict plans and habits that they would all need to follow, even if you weren't a Best Noblemen. Standing next to Hawk was Misuki the magic trainer for the Best Vampires. He had summoned a group of white demons to chase after Gajeel to build up his leg muscles.

Although Tidus and Okami wasn't in physical trining with Gajeel, they were sparing with a different group of demons that Misuki had summoned for them. Okami and Tidus already learned their magical powers and Gajeel still didn't know his. He turned more to physical training, because he was having a hard time with the magical training.

After Gajeel decided he was done running around he attacked the demons sending them back to hell. Tidus and Okami finished up and went to down the stairs to him to the track.

"Gajeel?" Okami asked he seemed a little worried.

"I don't understand why ya two have yer powers and I still ain't got mine." He said anger coming from his voice.

"Powers take time trying to figure out which one belongs to you can be difficult." Tidus stated. "You were changed into a vampire you weren't born one like we were. Our powers come down from our family line. My family used dark magic, anything dark or black magic I can use and command. Okami is a demon animal at his bidding. Since his parents were beast tamers." She explains in deeper details so he can understand.

"I want my powers now though. I might sound like a little kid but I want to do something special like you guys do." Gajeel tells her. She sighs and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"We can go to library and youcan study different magic books till you learn something. Or can use a certain power." She tells him as she stands up and walks to the door with Sebastian, Gajeel stands up and follows them getting into a 'V' like formation.

Tidus took Gajeel to the library to the magic section, he was surprised that there werewas so many different kinds of powers vampires could have. He walked down the isles looking at all the labels. 'Dark Magic' 'Earth Magic' 'Demon Magic' 'Element Magic' 'Word Magic' Gajeel stopped at Element Magic and pulled out a beginner book and read the first few pages. Little to his surprise he pulled out a magic book over Metal Magic. When Tidus saw this she walked over to him.

"The only other person to use metal magic was a man name Metallicana he is still alive if you want to meet and train a little with him." She told him, he looked at her shocked for a moment,

"There is only one other user?" He asked her, Tidus nodded.

"Let me finish this book first to see if I want to continue into this metal magic stuffs." He told her she nodded and stood grabbed Okami by the arm and left the library to give Gajeel some space.


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel walked back to his room reading the book over metal magic. He liked the book and wanted to learn more. He tried going over the basics of learning the skills the book had with complete instructions and details. He was able to do it a little bit and loved it. He fell asleep that morning waking up athat evening when Okami came and got him from his room

Tidus was waiting for the both of them at the training room entrance. "C'mon guys lets go." She called out to them as she walked in they followed her and started with their daily training, running around the track, fighting with shadow demons, and even sparred a bit with each other. Once they finished and headed out to breakfast they sat down at a table and started talking.

"What did you think about that metal boon Gajeel?" Tidus asked him. He nodded and put his glass of blood down.

"It was good. I want to continue trying to learn about metal magic." When he said this Tidus smiled and nodded her head.

"I will have someone go get Metalicana so you can learn more from him!" Tidus exclaimed happily. Gajeel nodded as Tidus and Okami got up from the table and walked out of the door. He knew that would be the ones to go get Metalicana for him. Gajeel enjoyed being alone from time to time just drinking from his glass, he missed Levy dearky and often wondered what she was doing, and how she was doing.

Levy sat in the military library reading the books from the bookshelf. She missed her childhood best friend and often wondered if he was still alive. Honestly Levy barley made it into the Vampire Unit. She was accepted thanks to her book smarts she wasn't skilled with any magic. However she did find that she was good with Word Magic, a magic that allows the words you say out loud before your eyes. She was still working on the basics when she first joined. Lucy a well off breastes girl was in her five man group, she was a writer why Levy read the books she wrote. Lucy was able to control Zodiac magic allowing any of the twelve Zodiacs to follow her command.

Gray an Ice Magic user who never had his shirt on when they were battling or sparring. Natsu a Fire Magic user who always wore a scarf as if he was constantly cold, and a short dark bluenette who seemed childlike Wendy who controlled Wind Magic. This was Levy's unit and she did her best to support the others in her group with her magic skills.

Tidus and Okami came back to Gajeel with a pleased look on their faces. "Metalicana agreed to meet you and see if you are worthy enough to be trained by him." Okami said and gestured for him to walk to towards the door. Gajeel did what he was asked and followed behind his two mentors and leaders.

They took Gajeel to a small house off the side of the kingdom it was eerie looking and made entirely of metal. Gajeel was nervous meeting the vampire that made this, but did Gajeel think it was beautiful and it was something he wanted to do badly. Tidus knocked on the door three times and a gray man with body piercings in his arms opened the door.

"This is him?" Metalicana asked. Tidus and Okami nodded. Gajeel swallowed hard and was pushed forward by Okami. "Why do you want to do Metal Magic?" Metalicana looked at Gajeel his long spiky black hair hanging down.

"I want to do Metal Magic because I am not good at any other magic. I read your book and want to learn more. I was able to come up with a few metal works by making screws and bolts appear in my hands." Gajeel told the old Vampire he nodded and waved his hand to make Tidus and Okami leave. They did just that they left the two alone to train.

The year past and Gajeel was now 19, making Levy 18. Gajeel was covered in piercing from his Metal Magic training from Metalicana. He was stronger than before with his magic at his side. Although the humans and vampires had been at peace for a while, King Jose did something none of the vampires had thought of.

"My loyal subjects, I have invited the humans here for a ball and want everyone on their best behavior. The Best Vampires will be watching over all of use while the ball is going on. NO ONE is ALLOWED TO TOUCH THE HUMANS TO DRINK THEIR BLOOD." He made sure to tell them in a threating voice that would cause any normal person to shutter in fear. Tidus, Okami and Gajeel stood at his feet watching over the vampire's reaction.

"These are the Best Noblemen, and woman. If you see any problem you are to come and get one of them and they will handle the situation quickly." He said holding his arms up in the air. No one could understand his decision in letting the humans into their kingdom.

"Is this a joke?!" Natsu and Gray said together, Lucy and Wendy trying to calm them down.

"No, it's not only the army is going to go to this ball, everyone is required to dress up. The invitation said it is a masquerade so I assume it's to ensure that no one can tell each other apart." Makarov said to unit of five in front of him. He called every unit it one by one talking to him. Levy loved the opportunity that the vampires would be leaving themselves wide open and she could look for Gajeel.

"Yes, general we will go." Levy said deciding for the group. Her teammates jaws dropped they all new why she wanted to go to the ball so that she could look for her old friend. She had hoped that he was kept as a blood bag and not changed. She wanted nothing more to be back with him.

That night on patrol Levy and Lucy were together walking around the gated area that kept all the humans safe.

"You want to look for him don't you Levy?" Lucy asked her short friend. Levy nodded with a smile and had tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I want nothing more than to be with him again." She said to her best friend and bunkmate.

There was a boob off in the distance. They could hear screaming but knew that they couldn't leave their posts until it was in their line of vision whatever it was. The two girls looked watching not hearing anything for a while, when they turned around they heard the boom again this time closer.

Then something fell from the night sky landing ten feet in front of them.

"What the hell?" Lucy shouted looking at the large object standing up.

A large dark creature came charging up to the standing in front of them.

"Fuck! We are too close to the humans. Who made these stupid thing anyways?" The standing figure asked. Two more people dropped down in front of the girls.

"Hurry up Metal face take down the idiotic beast!" The tall girl standing in front of Levy called out to the figure.

"I'm working on it boss!" The figure called back to the girl.

"Did Misuki had to make it so powerful that it would leave the kingdom?" The tall male figure standing by the girl.

"I didn't tell him to make the beast so strong the idiot fighting him did Okami." The girl said to the man next to her.

'Okami?' Levy thought to herself. 'I've heard that name before. Where did I hear it?' Levy was thinking hard before the man fighting the beast landed in front of the girl.

"Want me to hand the beast Metal face?" The girl asked the man pushing himself up, his long black hair falling over him. "Metalicana taught you to be this weak?" She mocked the man having trouble standing up. She put her foot on his back pushing him down. "I thought you could take more than that and so did you." She said walking on him towards the beast.

The man growled standing up running at the beast a thunderous roar coming from him. "Vampires?! Natsu! Gray! Wendy!" Lucy called from her post. Levy was watching in amazement as the man wouldn't give up. The beast gave one swift from its tail throwing the man into the gate beside of Levy his body imprint in the gate holding him there his head hung down.

"Pathetic." The girl said watching the man stuck in the gate. She held out her hand a dark mass surrounding her hand she ran towards the beast hitting it multiple times setting its body on fire.

"Who are you three?" Levy asked as the man stuck in the gate finally fell down hitting the ground with a thud. The man that stood by the girl didn't say thing when Levy asked him the question. The girl walked to the man on the ground.

"We are the Best Noblemen." She rolled the passed out man over to his back.

"I'm the boss of these two. That's CreatureMan and this guy here is Metal Face." The woman said staring at the man on the ground.

"That's not your guy's real names…" Levy said looking at the passed out man more carefully. Tidus smirked looking at her.

"Want to feed him when he wakes up?" Tidus asked Levy, Levy shook her head 'no'.

"I'm Tidus, that's Okami, and this is Gajeel." Tidus picked up Gajeel holding him over her shoulders.

"Was he born into vampire life? Or changed?" Levy asked looking at Tidus.

"Well that's getting a little personal ma'am, shouldn't you be holding your hand out ready to attack us? We are vicious creatures after all." Tidus asked looking Levy in the eyes.

"No!... Yes!... I lost my best friend when I was little to the raid and I want to know if he still alive." Levy said staring back at Tidus Lucy grabbed Levy by the shoulder.

"What's his last name if I come across him I'll have him wait for you here tomorrow night if he is still alive." Tidus smirked turning around Okami waiting for her.

"Gajeel Redfox." Levy said as the rest of her unit shows up. Tidus nodded and starts to run into the flames not being affected by the flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Vampire Community Tidus had put Gajeel in what is called the Zone a small capsule made for one person at a time in a room divided into two sections with twenty Zone capsule stay. The Zoon is a place where the vampires goes to be healed of any pain, poison, or holy weapons from the outside of the community.

Tidus and Okami finished their zoning rather quickly. Okami had put his hand on her should looking at her. "Isn't Redfox, Gajeel's last name?" He asked Tidus.

Tidus turned and smiled at him. "We know that… She doesn't it gives an advantage for the battle Jose is wanting to have for fun. He doesn't remember much from his childhood." Tidus looked up to Okami with excitement in her eyes. "The idiot will be passed out for a few days, so that girl will think that he is dead. Since at the battles we don't use our last names." She opened the door walking out only to walk into Tomoe.

Tomoe one of the Noblemen Ten. He is number three. He is in charge of Human Care. His family specialized in helping the humans to stay alive from within the vampire community and on the outside world.

Tidus looked up at the silver haired man who face couldn't be made to look angrier. Tidus dropped down to the ground only to be caught by Okami.

"You three are in so much trouble! Do you realize how bad you could have hurt the human?!" Tomoe paused seeing that it was only Tidus and Okami who had finished with their Zoning. "Where is the other one?" he asked them.

Okami helped Tidus up and brush herself off. "WE have names. TOMOE… GAJEEL is still in zoning mode. He took most of the damage.

Meanwhile over with the human side of the gate. Makarov was mad at Levy and the rest of the group for showing up late. But even more madder at Lucy, and Levy who didn't attack the vampire's that were right in front of their faces. Levy was still in shock as Lucy explained everything. Levy and the rest of her unit went to sleep and had the next two days off. Levy finally had the courage to ask Makarov after Lucy's explanation to see if she could go to the same spot and see if the Tidus would keep her promise. Marakov didn't want to let the girl go but he knew that it meant a lot to her so he allowed it.

Tidus looked at Gajeel in his Zone capsule still knocked out. Tidus walked by herself through the broken buildings, and toren highways to lie to Levy saying that no one in their livestock or vampires had that name. Tidus didn't want to lie to the small girl who missed her old best friend however that old best friend was now a 'BEAST' he was considered just as deadly as the rest of their entire noble community was. She also didn't know if he remembered anything from his past that they had tried to remove, and if he remembered this small her she was meeting what if he went back with the humans? What would he want to do to her? Would he want to change her? Humans didn't like vampires and 'vis versa'.

Tidus stood at the spot in front of the mass in human's protective gate. "This gate brought down that idiot from a beating with the beast Misuki made for him to fight. He kept asking for something tougher." Tidus sighed talking to herself.

"Who are you talking too?" a small voice behind Tidus caused her to have flames held in her hands.

"Oh… It's you. I was thinking about the battle than happened her last night. Gajeel Redfox died after being bitten he couldn't handle the poison and the blood of being changed… Gajeel my teammate is the son of Metalicana, a Metal Magic using vampire." Tidus said to get everything over with. "That's why he had all of the piercings on his face… I'm sorry small human."

Levy's eyes watered, it wasn't this vampires' fault that she lost her best friend.

"Human are you going to be at the ball happening within the next few weeks?" Tidus asked Levy.

"Levy." Levy said back at Tidus.

"Huh?" Tidus looked at Levy.

"My name is Levy. Yes I planned on attending. Why?" Levy looked at Tidus her tears now flowing.

"You'll be under the protection of the Best Vampires Noblemen… You'll have nothing to fear if you have any trouble with a vampire let me know and I will handle it." Tidus said taking one last look at Gajeel's body imprinted onto the gate. "I have to go before Okami starts looking for me. See you later Levy." Tidus ran off down the broken roads.

As Tidus got back into the vampire community she saw Okami with his arms crossed waiting for her.

"You lied to her." He says plainly glaring at her.

"I do know how much that idiot remembers and if her remembers her and wants to go home with her, we will have a big issue on our hands." She does the same crossing her arms over her chest glaring back at the tall vampire.

"You still didn't have to lie to her." He says

"Yeah, well I also didn't want her to come in her trying to find him either."

"Tidus, she will be here during the stupid ball, she might go looking for him anyways. You might as well let her look for him."

"She won't recognize him with all the piercings he had in his face now. That was another point I stressed with Metalicana." Okami nods his head in agreement.

"How long till he will wake up?" Okami asks her. She shrugs and walks off into the Zoning room looking at Gajeel in thefogged tube with his breath creating more fog by his face.

"From the looks of it, who knows for now he needs his rest as do we. It's almost dawn we should be asleep."

With that notion they went to their homes and fell asleep.

Levy was having a hard time even trying to pay attention with walking. She was heartbroken her old best friend wasn't alive. She has Lucy but that won't fill the void she has in her heart that belongs to Gajeel.

Lucy tried to console her dear friend that was mooping around. Levy couldn't even bring herself out of bed, so she was put on temporary leave for the time of two weeks. During these two weeks she did some research on the humans that were taken by the vampires and found a list that stated all that were dead and live, and event those that were changed. She found Gajeels name under those that were changed and not dead.

Levy was mad that Tidus had lied to her and that she couldn't change anything about it though. She figured that during the ball she would try to look around and see if she could find Gajeel.

Getting ready for the ball was very easy for Levy, even though she did go shopping and found a beautiful blue dress that she wanted to wear. Her hair was its normal state being pulled back, she walked out of her room with Lucy and they walked to meet Gray, Natsu, and Wendy waiting for them at the armored hummer. After climbing in the hummer they stated driving off in the trailed line of human army members down to the vampire community.


	5. Chapter 5

For most of the humans within the army it was their first time being inside or anywhere near the vampire community. The vampires were all in formal uniforms and dresses standing beside the castle, and within the entrances of the castle.

Jose was standing before his throne waiting for Makarov to arrive. All of the Best Vampires were placed all over the giant ball room. Tidus and Okami were standing to the left and right sides of Jose a few feet behind him.

When Makarov and the rest of human army showed, Jose's face seemed to light up at the amount of soldiers that showed up to the ball.

Tidus and Okami were waved off to stand at their posts to start watching over the ballroom. Gajeel was still in his Zoning, recovering from his last battle.

Levy and was walking around the room, while all the dancing started. Everyone wearing their masks covering their faces. Levy was only recognizable from her blue hair. Her dress matched her hair and looked flawless on her. Levy had walked over to Tidus. Only the Bests were not in masks.

"Would you mind showing me around the castle? I don't care for crowds too much." She told Tidus. Tidus looked down at her and patted her head.

"I cannot I am on duty. I would show you but if I leave and someone attacks someone and I am gone I will be in trouble." Tidus further explains to Levy. "I am technically the boss of all these warriors." She smiles.

Levy nods and stands beside her watching the dances and everyone being wary of the vampires in front of them. She noticed that Tidus was wearing something that looked like an official uniform on her vampire friend.

It was black, covered in red trimmings, it looked completely different than what the other official vampires were wearing white without any trimming besides their ranks. Levy liked the way the uniformed looked on Tidus. She figured it was her kind of vampire, Tidus has called it Best.

"Tidus, can I ask you something?" Levy asked the vampire next to her who was looking over the whole crowd.

"What is it?" She came back glancing down at Levy.

"What does Best vampire stand for?" Levy asked Tidus.

"Well, it's not an acronym if that's what you are wondering. It means that we are the vampires used in fighting, our sole purpose was for us to fight. We are selected and made with certain genes from our parents." Tidus told Levy before she took a step behind the girl to move to the other side of her.

"You that you don't have a choice in what happens to your life?" She asks again.

"We have a small choice, you can either be a leader or a follower, but that is picked by your family. I come from the Night family whose powers are derived from hell, so anything to do with darkness. Also we are very high ranking normal nobles. My father is the second out of ten which is very good." She explains a little further to the human girl next to her.

Tidus was looking around, Okami had moved to a small group of people in a circle.

"Hmph, what are you planning at?" she asked watching them.

Not much was happening, at the ball no one was fighting.

Gajeel had woken up from his Zoning, his head was hurting, and he felt sick from not eating. He moved out of his Zoning and had walked to Tidus' room looking for her, since she gave him her blood. He growled loudly when he didn't find her.

Tidus turned her head hearing the growl. So he woke up? She thought to herself. She bowed to Levy and turned to walk down the hall, only to meet her in the hallway.

"Tidus." He growled at her. She nodded at him and walked down the hall with him.

"Let's go." She said pulling on his arm. Gajeel followed her she took him to his room. Sitting him down on the bed.

"Here hurry up I have my post I need to be at." She rubbed his head as her left arm was out his fangs already sinking deeply into her arm.

Levy couldn't help but follow them at a distance she hid and waited for Tidus to leave Gajeel's room.

Tidus left Gajeels room five minutes later. Levy hid herself from Tidus. She knew that Tidus' senses her enhanced since she was a vampire. Levy controlled her breath and hid behind a small side table with a black cloth over it and a lamp that wasn't turned on.

Tidus looked towards the table and walked back to the ball. She thought that she had smelled a human nearby but left it be a thought she had.

Levy waited a few moments to make sure Tidus was far enough away before she got up to walk to the room, she knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hello?" She looked at the giant figure laying on the bed in front of her. She walked in and shut the door behind her, since it would cover her scent from the other vampires.


	6. Chapter 6

Levy eyed the creature as it rolled over and faced her.

"Hello, human." The man said, his voice, deep, and coursed at the same time whilst trying to stay quiet.

Normally Levy would have taken the word 'human' from a vampire as an insult however she didn't, she thought despite what the last vampire had told her that this could be her old best friend and she prayed he was.

"I'm Levy, What's your name?" She asked the man all she could see what his crimson eyes staring back at her hazel eyes.

"Gajeel. Captain Gajeel of the BEST vampires." He said moving to sit up in the bed to offer her a place to sit.

She shyly walked over near him to sit down. "May I ask a personal question?" She looked up at him, she could make out the outlines from his facial piercings now that she was closer to him.

"I'll answer depending on how I view the question." She said back to her glancing over at her small ody so close to his yet seeming so far. He knew better than to try and touch, despite how much he wanted too.

"W-were you born a vampire or changed?" She stuttered, looking directly into his crimson eyes.

He looked at her for a brief moment. "I was changed, against my will." She finally said back to her.

"P-please tell me a-about o-old se-lf." She stuttered again not wanting to bother him too much.

"I'll tell you as far back as I remember." She said before taking a heavy breath in and letting it all exit his body in the form of a sigh before he spoke.

"I was called Gajeel R. by my birth parents, I had the world's cutest best friend. She was a small blue haired girl who I was hiding from the invasion of the pure blood vampires. I was pulled out from under the bed at my house, I left her there I was taken and bitten right off the bat. Fortunately for me it was just to drink my blood till I passed out. When I woke up I was in what looked like a battle arena surrounded by a lot of other humans who also had been bitten. If you were still sleeping you were off to the side away from those who were awake or about to wake. That's when I meet Tidus, and Okami, for small and young vampires they still stroke fear into the hearts of ever human in the battle arena. They said 'We have bitten you, whoever lives throughout the battle will join us as the BEST vampire third in command, you are not allowed to kill one another just knock each other out and who ever stands as victor will join us, oh and you aren't allowed to pass out if you're the victor so try your best.' They had mocked all of us and had sent the poison through our veins, I stayed hidden believe it or not, behind a rock. I let the battles go on and didn't come out. Tidus and Okami had approached me telling me I won and that I needed to bite down and drink one of their blood or else I would die, fearing death I did so. I trained and even studied under Metalicana the only original metal vampire user. I learned his magic and here I am still a pet to Tidus, don't tell her but I still remember my best friend fully, no matter how much she tried to get me to forget her." He stopped talking and saw that the small girl was now crying.

"H-hey. What are you crying for?" She asked her with a heavy heart feeling bad that his story made her cry. It had nothing to do with her did it?'

"I-I'm crying… Because I-I was the girl… who was left under the bed." She said in between sobs trying her best not to through herself onto her lost best friend.

"L-levy?" He looked at her wanting to hold her in his masculine arms. She nodded at him and couldn't control her body as she flung herself into his chest wrapping her arms around his neck her small petite hands landing in his hair.

He smiled and wrapped is toned arms around her waist.

"I missed you so much Gajeel." She whispered in his ear.

"I miss ya too Levy." He said.

Unknown to them there was Tidus and Okami watching them hidden in the darkness of Gajeels room. Tidus finally clapped and smiled as if she was truly happy.

"Well, well, well, now that you know the truth about each other what are you going to d since your lives goal was to be with each other again? Are you going to change her into the beings that humans hate the most in this world and live an immortal life together till the end of time? Or are you going to go back to the humans and try not to kill them all with your overwhelming urges to kill and drink blood?" Tidus asked.

"Oh, and by the way you couldn't escape even if you tried. Everyone from the BEST is waiting to grab the both of you." Okami added onto what Tidus said. Okami flipped on the lights in Gajeels room. They could see each other now, Levy had a blush forming over her cheeks and nose forming a most uneven line.

"Tidus, give us a moment you're ruining the vibe." Gajeel said to his 'master'.

"Watch your attitude towards me." She said looking at Gajeel who was holding Levy. Levy was looking at Gajeel and was studying the piercings along his face, forearm, and ears.

"Can't we talk a bit just me and Levy?" He looked at Tidus as if he was pleading.

"Tsk. Hurry up, we stopped the ball to see this romance unfold before us." She said grabbing Okami's hand and walked outside Gajeel's room.

"She is right you know." Gajeel brushed a few strains of hair out of her face. "If I leave I'd be a danger to you and everyone else." He says with a sorrowful look on his face.

"I don't want to leave my friends behind. That wouldn't be fair." She said her tears stil flowing down her cheeks.

"I know," He smiles at her. "Whatever it is you want to do I want to do it too. I've loved you since back when we were kids." He kisses her lips gently then her forehead, in case she leaves him and he is never allowed out of his room again. Which was the world's most likeliest possibility.

"G-Gajeel" She gasped at him. "I just want to stay with you forever and always." She smiles at him and steals another kiss from his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

He smiles down at her. "Levy, then stay here with me." He takes her hands into his own locking eyes with her. Her face is slowly creeping over with a blush.

"Gajeel, I can't… The humans need me." Tears threaten to fall from her eyes. He wipes her eyes with his thumbs.

"I cannot leave here either. Tidus is on the other side waiting for word of what to do… I don't want to lose you again Levy. I just can't. It's been years and not enough time to catch. Things between the two species aren't leveling out." Gajeel tells her standing up pacing around the room.

He was sure that the huamns would be wondering why the Bests were outside his room and not attending the ball like they were supposed to be doing. Gajeel just woke up and hand been confronted by his old best friend and didn't know what to do. While his _boss_ was outside with her army that could take out anything and everything with just one swing.

Gajeel sighs heavily looking at his beloved blue haired friend. Levy looked at Gajeel with her big hazel eyes. Tears beginning to form on the outer edge of her face. Gajeel rubbed his calloused hand on her cheek as gently as he could. This action brought a faint smile to Levy's face.

"I guess… trying to find… you was wrong…" Levy said in between sobs. Gajeel frowned at the action. She had been looking for him this whole time and he wasn't allowed to leave to look for her. In fact he wasn't supposed to remember anything from his past so something like this would never happen.

On the outside of the door Tidus and Okami stood with Laxus, Bixlow, and Elfgreen. Waiting for Gajeel and Levy to come out. It's not like none of them were happy for each other, the fact is that they couldn't be together as friends, lovers or anything. It is frowned upon majorly. Gajeel could be killed, and Levy could be too.

"None of this would have happened if you two had made sure he lost his memory of his past life all together." Laxus had said looking at his two leaders. They were leaning up against the wall their arms crossed over their chest.

"Laxus. I am only going to say this once… Shut up before I kill you." Tidus threatened him without moving. She only opened one of her red eyes and glared down at him. Laxus gave a heavy sigh and turned his head.

"I want us to be together as friends, but it can't happen. Its sucks I know but I don't want to let you go." He stood up and walked over to his closet and changed inside of it into his uniform. If he couldn't keep her or go with her the best he could do was accompany her at the ball. To catch up and talk.

Tidus knocked on the door, Gajeel swung it open quickly. Tidus eyed him seeing he was now in uniform.

"I will stay with her for the time being here at the ball." He said looking at Tidus who looked sad, happy, and mad all at once. She nodded and everyone walked down the hall back to the ball room.

"You are okay with him doing that?" Okami finally asked her.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" She looked at her best friend. They were born into this immortal life and took humans as livestock and even turned them into vampires for their own bidding.

"What are you going to do about it?" Okami asked her, while looking at Gajeel and Levy walking into the room with smiles on their faces having a decent conversation.

"He looks happy, not like I can change him back, this war between us is stupid and the fact that they are breeding us to fight the humans who have cursed weapons and powers to fight against us. While our powers are taught and learned through vigorous training. If she doesn't want to become one of us to stay him then that's her choice. Not like he can change her. A pure blood like us would have to change her." Tidus tells Okami not like her already didn't know.

Gajeel held Levy gently but tightly not wanting their night to end. If he could only change back time and never let himself get caught. They could be together. It was late and he knew it. Vampires could party and dance for hours, but humans would wear out and get tired. Jose had offered rooms for everyone to stay in that would be under watch at all hours.

Gajeel would do anything to have Levy stay with him. In his room for the night, or forever. He could handle having her with him for one night. One long glorious night. He might be a vampire but even vampires have humanly urges. He had never forgotten about her and he was honestly in love with her. He didn't know how she felt and he wasn't going to push her away.

Jose had said that it was time for the ball to end and that all humans needed to be escorted to their rooms for the night. The Best worked together to get everyone to their room and let them know where the bathrooms were for showers and cleaning up.

Gajeel had shown Levy her room which happened to be close to his room. The humans would be on their same sleeping schedule for one day. Gajeel could get away with having Levy in his room her knew he could. Tidus and Okami were walking by the room the two were in and looked in.

"Gajeel. This room isn't meant for her. The room two doors down to the right." Tidus had pointed and nodded to him. Gajeel listened and a smirk grew on his face. Tidus just gave him permission to have Levy in his room with him to do what every her pleases.

Gajeel had taken Levy's bag and had walked her down to his room. She walked in and instantly smelled like metal. She knew at that moment what had happened and she wasn't going to say anything. Lubkily for her Gajeel had his own bathroom that she used to change, while Gajeel changed in his closet for their long day together that was about to start.


End file.
